1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to methods and systems for direct purification processes of a nickel laterite leaching effluent.
2. Description of Related Art
A problem in nickel laterite processing is downstream purification. Options currently available are generally expensive, complex and often have to deal with high nickel losses in tailings. Costly downstream processing is often one of the factors responsible for the high costs of new nickel laterite projects. One of the main issues of downstream purification is the prior removal of iron and aluminum from solution before precipitation.